Crowpatch
Crowpatch is a big tortoiseshell tom, which is rare. He has green eyes. History 'Fox's Rebellion' Crow is mentioned as a black, orange, and white tom walking beside Apple in the prologue of Fox's Rebellion. He is seen giving Apple nine lives and she became Applestar. Crow was betrayed by her in the end of the chapter when realizing she sent her cats after Cherrie's Group which is where he belonged. In the first chapter he is seen setting up Cherrie's bedding for she is too old to do it. He is helping Fox do it, to be exact. He later is seen babbling about how the she-cats are so adorable, making Starlight and Fox frustrated. Crow is at a battle later on with AppleClan, and kills Applestar and is shocked when she comes back to life and says she has eight lives left. Crow stays away from Applestar after that. After the battle he realizes something. he realizes Cherrie was murdered while limping to Moss, and Crow and Fox chased AppleClan out of the territory of Cherrie's Group after that. Crow a few chapters before the end of the book is finally seen again telling Fox he should be leader, and it would be best. Fox becomes leader, and makes it Fox's Group. He takes down all five Clans. AppleClan, RockClan, FlowerClan, SkyClan, and WindClan. At the end of the book, Epilogue, Crow tells Fox that he is crushing on Windstar, and wants to leave Fox's Group. This makes Fox mad but he lets it be. 'The Clouded Skies' Crow is first seen laughing with a orange, black, and white tom, not a tortoiseshell though. His name was revealed a bit after that it was Fox. Crow and Fox are later seen scaring Cloudfur and Skyfur. They threaten to murder Fox and Crow if they come back to SkyClan territory. Crow giggles and still chats with Fox about how beautiful Windstar is. This makes Cloudfur and Skyfur mad. They attack the two. They end up murdering Fox. It was an accident that broke Crow's heart. Because of his heartbroken self and due to the fact that he's a background character, he doesn't appear at any other scene. 'Sandpelt's Decision' When Windstar is pregnant with Doemask's kits, Crow joins WindClan as Crowpaw. This is the prologue. Crowpaw is friends with Lilypaw, and got over the fact that Windstar was with Doemask easily. At the end of the prologue, Crowpaw is happy for Windstar when her three kits are born. Sandkit, Fawnkit, and Poppykit. Crowpaw becomes a warrior when Lilypaw becomes Lilyface. Lilyface tells Crowpatch that she was an Apprentice Queen, expecting kits when apprenticed. Crowpatch is shocked but tells her that he's excited for the kits. Later Crowpatch is seen training Sandpaw while Lilyface trains Poppypaw and Quailfeather trains Fawnpaw. After Crowpatch finishes training Sandpaw who becomes Sandpelt with Fawnantler and Poppyseed, he doesn't appear much. He only appears eating beside Lilyface, purring and all happy about how Taigapaw and Mudpaw are almost warriors. He appears at the epilogue at Taigastripe and Mudfur's warrior ceremony, just cheering very happily. 'The Golden Flower' Coming soon owo Category:Tom Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:Rogue Category:WindClan Category:Elder